Stray Jobs
by Obsidian Abyss
Summary: Yato did strange jobs. It was getting ridiculous and now his friends want to know about his odd jobs.


Stray jobs

Plot: Yato did strange jobs. It was getting ridiculous and now his friends want to know about his odd jobs.

Pairings: None

Warnings: Friendship and fluffy marshmallows

Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami.

AN: **This can be taken as a sidestory of Noragami. **

….though the translated manga hasn't reached the part where Ebisu takes a bigger role in the story(already at the 30s by that time), I've fallen in love with Ebisu x Yato but Hiyori x Yato is pretty cute too.

Nah, I love almost all the ships. Especially with the whole 'my loyalty is to Vaisravana but I kinda and sorta like you too' vibes that Kazuma is giving off to Yato is funny~.

And Kazuma x Veena is adorable~

They're all cuties but I must confess, I didn't like Yukine's character much but I learned to be empathic and also got to understand him. Now he's one of the babies~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yato was a god.

A minor god but he had his divinity nonetheless. He managed to be considered as an official god too! He has his own land now!

Of course, he still liked staying with Kofuku and Daikoku since it had easy access to the spring and he could easily watch Yukine in case any trouble comes up. It's funny how the blonde would always think he wasn't there and left him because he was a 'smelly and lazy track suit wearing idiot'.

But his shinki's actions were pretty endearing and made him happy. Not that the brat needed to know that. It was probably one of the few pros of having a one way connection between a shinki and its master.

Because recently, it wasn't only happiness that he felt.

No.

He's been feeling annoyed, angry, exasperated and embarrassed because of all the jobs his clients have been making him do!

Honestly, the modernity of this era really frightened him. Gone were the traditional ways of a young lady or lad being conservative in what they wear in public, how they act around people or what they say!

The profanities being spat out were constant and apart of every other sentence! Yato only swore when he was under great pressure or very angry and needed a way to release the stress but now, it was normal to spread vulgarity around.

Not only in words...

But in clothes as well!

Since when was it normal to wear shorts that were almost smaller than normal underwear?!

Normally, Yato wouldn't care. There isn't anything from the past hudreds (or maybe thousands) of years of living that he hasn't already seen and he never really got interested in girls unless they were offering him 5 yen.

Maybe those old schooled gods were right about how much of Japan's people have fallen.

From their cultures, manners, actions and even clothes!

What was the use of a jacket to keep you warm if you wore incredibly short skirts or shorts to match it?! Socks could only do so much!

Yato sighed and tried to keep himself from making a bigger fuss of his current predicament.

'_Disgusting little skirt – can't it be a little longer –_ '

It's a funny story.

* * *

_**Earlier that day.**_

"I've got a job to do!" Yato snapped his phone shut and opened one of the windows of the room. The sun's blindingly bright rays did not hinder the energy the god was releasing. "Yukine, don't think of anything inappropriate for your age!"

"Hey!" The blonde blushed angrily as he took one of the books that Hiyori let him borrow and threw it at the god who dodged it carelessly. "I don't!"

Yato grinned at him. "Suuure, you don't! Bug Hiyori and Daikoku for me and remind Kofuku that she's got a meeting with Vaisravana after lunch too! She keeps forgetting about her auguries! I probably won't be back until dinner."

"Wait, you're not bringing me along?" Yukine asked in surprise.

"You've got a lot of studying to do today remember? Hiyori kept yapping about it yesterday. Kazuma also reminded me that you've got your shinki lessons too." Yato waved his hand dismissively. "And besides, not all my jobs require a shinki but I will call if trouble finds me again."

"You sure it's not you who goes looking around for trouble?" Yukine retorted.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure!" Yato nodded to himself.

Yukine snorted in response.

"Do tell Kazuma to practicing drawing on your face more often. " Blue orbs sparkled mischievously as he added this. "It makes you look prettier!"

"OI, you – !" Before the teen could finish his sentence, his companion jumped out of the opened window.

And before he reached the ground, Yato teleported to his desired location.

"…." With an irritated scowl, the shinki banged the window shut.

* * *

"….Utsukushii Corporation." The black haired god read the text on his cellphone before looking up to see a building with those exact words written with some large material that made them stick to the windows. The whole building looked to be purely made of tinted windows but gave off a professional feel to it.

Yato walked into the building without any trouble with the guards since they didn't even notice him. And once he entered the ground floor, he was gob smacked by the intricate designs of the furniture that reminded him of the older eras.

He patted his cheek lightly to get himself out of the trance before sneaking into one of the elevators that were about to close. Luckily, one of the occupants was going to the 16th floor.

These were one of the very few times that someone with a background in the fashion industry had asked for his assistance. Usually, he was there to help out in designing the sceneries, delivering the clothes or in styling the hair of the models which was easy and fun because those girls just loved to gossip.

...Hey, don't judge! A good hundred years of odd jobs make someone like him learn a lot of things.

While waiting, he sprayed his cellphone number of the ceiling of the elevator and on one of the walls. As usual, no one paid him any mind.

'_I should be able to get more customers this way!'_ Yato thought as he gave one of his really dorky smiles. People who work in fashion industries probably go through a lot of trouble!

_'Keep those 5 yen coins coming~'_

**_Ding!_**

Yato skipped out of the elevator and started searching for room 339A. With childlike curiosity, he also stared at the statues and vases that looked to be designed in the old traditional Japanese style but with its own modern twist to it.

He wasn't like the other gods who didn't know how to appreciate modern designs. The beauty of Japan from now and before was still something the god admired greatly.

And since he was too busy with admiring the works of art, the god didn't notice a young woman who was walking towards him before it was too late.

_CRASH!_

Yato fell face down to the floor with a taller woman crashing on his pitifully weak back.

It took so much effort to not kick the woman off but with the self-control he gained from being around nutjobs helped his formerly nonexistent patience.

"I'm very sorry, ma'm." Yato grinned despite the annoying ache on his forehead. He stood up and offered his hand to the woman.

"Do you think that I will accept the hand of someone who smells as disgusting as you?" An invisible arrow shot through the god's head as he heard those words. The lady smacked his hand and got up by herself. "Who are you and why are you in this building? No one in their right minds would have authorized you to come here in _that_ get-up." The woman gestured at his track suit with great disgust.

"I was sent here for a job." The god said as his eyes twitched. His track suit was awesome. Not even someone who worked in a company that was fashion related could say something bad about it!

The woman narrowed her eyes at him. "You're the one I texted?"

Yato mentally flinched. He just had to get one of those customers.

He snapped his cellphone open, searched through the messages and showed her the text she had sent him minutes ago.

"Not a lot of people see those things I write on the wall." The raven haired man explained. "People only see it when they're in trouble and it's my job as a god to help them."

"God?" The woman asked suspiciously.

"I'm Yato." He said with great pride.

"Never heard of him." Was the blunt reply. And another invisible arrow shot through his head.

"Hmph, that doesn't matter." Yato pouted indignantly. "What matters is that you called and texted me, meaning you're in trouble. I will help you – "

"I suppose you'll work." The woman interrupted as she walked around him with a weird gleam in her eyes. "Blue eyes are in season now. And you've got a nice face whenever you're not making some ridiculous expression…"

"HEY!"

"Take off the jacket." She ordered snappily. The god sighed but did as he was told. He was getting paid for this anyway.

"Good figure." The woman complimented as she discarded the jacket with a kick. "You're not too tall but I can put you at the teen's section…."

"What are you talking about?!" Yato asked indignantly, not feeling very comfortable with the whole situation.

"My name is Akane Mutsuhito and you're coming with me," The tall brunette grabbed the back of his collar and proceeded to drag him to one of the rooms.

"Hey – don't pull too hard! Where are you taking me?! Can't you just tell me what you want so that we can get this over with?! HEY, don't ignore me!"

* * *

"And two will be opening up around here…" Kofuku smiled goofily before placing the cap back on her marker. "And that's all of it."

"It seems lesser than usual." Vaisravana commented as she studied the encircled figures.

"That's good for you, no? " The pink haired goddess chirped as she was offered a cup of tea from Daikoku. "You'll have more time to spend with your shinki."

While the two were talking, a certain brunette could be seen running away with a serious expression on his face.

One of his fellow shinki rolled his eyes, "Wonder what he did this time…."

"Kazuma-san!" Yukine yelled, his face vandalized in all its glory. Apparently Kazuma ran of places to draw on so it resulted in dying the blonde's hair in unnaturally bright colors and in drawing weird face on the teen's arms.

"They seem to be having fun." Daikoku snorted as he kept all the breakable objects in the kitchen in the closet.

"…Where is Yato?" Vaisravana asked, ignoring the two noisy shinki.

"Hm?" Kofuku tilted her head. "He's doing one of his jobs today and left Yukine with us since there are no phantoms involved yet. He'll call if trouble comes."

"Hm." The taller woman grunted.

"C'mere and let me dunk this bottle of ink all over you!" Yato's shinki growled as he continued to chase Kazuma. This time, Hiyori was chasing him around as well.

The pink eyed brunette looked exhausted compared to the other two shinkis who have been playing cat and mouse for the past 3 hours but she continued running anyway.

"You haven't finished your worksheets in math! Yukine-kun, please finish these first!"

Crashes and curses were heard all over the small home.

"What a rowdy bunch." Vaisravana said.

Kofuku gave a sweet smile. "They're adorable, aren't they?"

* * *

_**Present time**_

"I will not wear this skirt and have my picture taken." Yato deadpanned as he tried to get the flowery hair tie off of him. There wasn't too much make-up but the lipstick made him feel uncomfortable.

Hell, he hated the whole thing.

"No one will know that you're a guy." Akane drawled uncaringly as she wrapped a cozy looking scarf around his neck. "It's a plus that your hair is long enough to be tied and that your legs look good in long socks."

"That's not helping the situation at all!" The god growled as powder was smacked on his face again.

"You look fine." The woman said in finality before getting a check from her desk and writing on it. "So how much?"

"5 yen." The woman stopped writing. Yato tilted his head in confusion.

"Are you serious?"

The god nodded slowly, "Yeah."

Akane stood up, walked towards him and placed her hands on his shoulder before pulling him close so that they would be able to see each other eye to eye.

"I don't want rumors going around that Utsukushii Corporation only pays their models _5 yen_ to do their work. It's practically unfathomable to hear of with how much this place earns daily. You are not only insulting me but this whole company, Yato-san."

'_Yikes!'_ Yato flinched under the scary glare.

"I only do jobs for 5 yen, Mutsuhito-san." He explained as he tried to keep the dark aura from strangling him. "I am a god after all."

The woman released her hold on him but not the gaze.

"I'll give you 5 yen for every piece of clothing you wear today." Akane said. "From socks, hats, scarves, shirts, belts, jackets, shorts, skirts, shoes, kimonos and even simple hair accessories. I don't know if this is just some kind of joke to you but if you do not take this seriously I will cut your head off. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'm." The god gulped.

Akane took out a piece of paper and started tallying. "You've already 35 yen from this outfit so you better work it."

"Eh?" The woman pushed him out of backstage.

He was assaulted with squealing women and pushy photographers.

Crap.

* * *

"Tilt your head up a little!"

"Swing your butt to the right!"

"Bend your knees!"

"SMILE!"

'_This is for the 5 yen…'_ Yato kept chanting to himself as people yelled at him. '_5 yen. 5 yen. 5 yen. 5 yen. 5 yen. 5 yen. 5 yen. 5 yen.'_

He watched people do these kinds of stuff before and they didn't seem to have a problem. Sure, they were professionals at these kinds of things but something like this shouldn't be able to discourage him.

He was a god and this was the job he was assigned to do.

With that thought, he finally shook of the nervousness and got into the mood. This was for the money and for Mutsuhito-san who looked like she was going to strangle him soon if he didn't stop looking ridiculous in the photos.

Ignoring the yells of the on lookers, Yato gave his signature grin and looked at the camera with confidence.

It wasn't much of a surprise that moments later, the camera and Yato were in love with each other.

In the background, Akane could be seen nodding in approval as she helped with bringing more clothes to the set. Who would've thought that the man she had seen earlier wearing such a dreary looking track suit would actually pull of modeling?

"Get packages 5-13 from the 5th floor." She ordered to the two boys who were ogling Yato. "I need them ASAP."

"Y-yes, ma'm!" The frightened males nodded vehemently, before rushing away from her wrath.

Akane pinched the bridge of her nose before checking all the outfits to make sure none of them were wrinkled or dirtied.

"Luce!" In less than 10 seconds, her sidekick made her appearance.

"Mutsuhito-san." Her assistant bowed politely. "You called?"

"Yes," Akane nodded and took out two large empty wine bottles and gave it to the girl. "I need you to fill these with 5 yen coins."

"Yes, ma'm." The assistant was used to her boss's strange requests and orders.

"Expect a call from me because I might need you to fill another 3 bottles later. Oh and while you're at it, go to my office and buy me a few new track suits that would suit Yato. Get rid of the one that's scattered on the floor. Make sure to burn it because I don't want to see something as ugly as that rag ever again."

"Yes, ma'm."

* * *

"…I'm getting worried." Hiyori said as checked her watch again. "Dinner's in 5 minutes and he hasn't called even once."

"The idiot's fine." Yukine said as he flipped through the channels. The blonde looked nonchalant about it but he wasn't fooling anyone. The shinki obviously cared for his master.

"Wait, stop there!" The living human yelled, making her companion jump in surprise and drop the remote. Luckily, Hiyori grabbed it and immediately moved to sit on the couch.

"It's Toumo-sama!" The brunette squealed, making Yukine cover his ears and look at her in exasperation.

"It's a commercial." Yukine grunted.

"That doesn't matter!" The high school student snapped before turning her attention back to the tv screen. "He's advertising track suits and other sports related get-ups from Utsukushii Corporation!"

"What's so important about that?" The dead teen asked. His companion stared at him in surprise.

"Utsukushii Corporation is known for their beautiful clothes and designs! They're known all over Japan and even abroad! My mom bought me a few shirts from one of their stores and it was so mesmerizing!"

"Are you talking about Utsukushii?" The usual air headed pinkette asked with a spark in her eye. "Their clothes are too beautiful to describe with words."

"I know right?!" Now, the two started squealing together and talking about the latest clothes they've seen in the magazines.

"…I'm gonna look for Yato." Yukine said to no one in particular and walked out of the house.

* * *

Yato collapsed on the fluffy couch and hugged the pillows very tightly. "I'm tired…."

"You seemed to be having fun earlier." Akane said as she sat down in a more lady like manner on her chair.

"Ignoring the questionable length of the skirts was easy enough after a while." Was the god's muffled reply. "All the clothes were really comfortable to wear so that made up for it."

"Hm."

"What are you going to do with the photos?" Yato asked.

"Check them first. Keep the prettiest of them all and place them on next month's edition." Akane answered stoically. "We already have a description for your personality written out. 'Yato-chan, the pretty goddess is – "

"It's going to be printed out!?" The god finally stood up and looked at the woman in horror. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was obvious enough. I didn't think it needed to be mentioned but sometimes I forget that you're a bit slower than most." A vein twitched on Yato's forehead. "But don't worry, for every picture you have on the magazine, you get another 5 yen. It's also impossible to say that you're a guy since you managed to pull of the girly act quite well."

'_That's an insult to my masculinity.'_ Yato felt another invisible arrow hit him. "You don't have to say it like that!"

"Catch!" Suddenly, six large wine bottles filled with coins were falling towards him. Reflexively, he quickly grabbed all of them without any trouble.

"What are these?"

"The money you've earned." Blue orbs widened in surprise. "Don't give me that look, you spent the whole day changing clothes, wearing at least 59 clips and switching shoes. No one at the set took any breaks because you were on a roll with the camera. They were afraid that you'd lose the mood if we broke the momentum. You haven't had a sip of water from what I've seen so I'm surprised you have collapsed from exhaustion."

"I've done more tiring things than model." Yato shrugged. He definitely had.

Akane stared at him quizzically for a while before bending down to get something and throwing a plastic bag of clothes at his face

"Why'd you do that?!"

"You go around helping other people who call you right?" The tall brunette looked out the window. "I would ask if you were interested to work here but I'm sure you'll decline it. Honestly, I don't know how someone can live on 5 yen coins and doing jobs for strangers every day."

Yato was going to speak up but she wasn't done yet. "I was the only one who could see your cell phone number on the wall while I was on my way to work. I'm pretty sure that I've never seen it before but I had this strange feeling so I took a picture of it."

"The model that we were going to borrow from another company got caught in an accident and was in no position to model today." Akane explained further. "We were already under time pressure so pretty much any model could do. I risked my name and job on a stranger by promising the higher-ups that I'd get them a model before noon."

"You saved my job, Yato." The brunette gave him a soft smile. "Thank you."

The god didn't know what to say. A lot of people thanked him for doing his job but only a few ever went so far as to curve his rules in how he was paid or even go as far as to talk to him even after he finished his work.

"I threw away your track suit." Well that destroyed the atmosphere. "I had my assistant get the tracksuits that the company had just designed. You seem to be fond of dark colors so I made sure they would be styled to your liking."

Yato opened one of the plastic bags and looked at the clothes for himself. It more or less had the same design as his old suit but these were obviously newer and looked more durable for work and exercise.

"This is not my payment for your work." Akane said when she saw the boy wrap the plastic bag again and attempt to give it back to her. "It's a thank you gift. I'm sure a god like you would know that returning gifts is rude."

The god scractched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. Honestly, all he really did was look goofy while crossdressing in front of the camera. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." The woman said. "Just wear those before you leave unless you'd rather have people see you wear that skirt on your way home. Be my guest."

"NO!" The outfit he had been wearing was thrown at her face and by the time she got them, he was wearing the black track suit.

"Don't forget to pick up some packages at the front counter before you leave." She said as she folded the clothes. When she looked up again, Yato was gone.

* * *

"Where is that idiot?!" Yukine growled as he ran out of an alley. He had made a mistake of running there to look for Yato and had found a group of large ayakashi instead. Thank goodness for boundary lines!

Yato wasn't answering his phone and wouldn't go do some phantom slaying jobs without him! If he actually even tried –

"Hiya Yukine!" A familiar voice called out and the teen suddenly found himself being hugged from behind. "Whatcha doing around here?"

Yukine stared at the god for a few moments before proceeding to beat him up.

"Where have you been?!" The blonde yelled as he kicked the god's face. "Hiyori and the others have been trying to call and text you all day!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Each smack made a little bump on his head.

What a sweet relationship they have.

* * *

"Is Mutsuhito-san trying to insult me or something?" Yato asked as he looked through the plastic bags. His head was covered in band-aids because Yukine managed to get better in kicking and punching him.

"Eh?" Hiyori looked at him in confusion. "Is there something wrong, Yato-kun?"

"No, it's nothing." Yato replied quickly but then an idea crossed his mind.

"What's with that face…?" The brunette asked suspiciously. "Whenever you have that look, something bad is going to happen."

"Here," Two plastic bags were shoved to her face. "Give the one with pink clothes to Kofuku unless you both are willing to switch or something."

"…What?"

"I got them as a gift from the one who hired me yesterday." Yato said, quickly. "I also got 6 bottles of 5 yen coins thanks to her!" So that explains why the god looked so happy despite the injuries.

If there was one thing that could light up the man's day, it was a 5 yen coin.

"I've got to give these other two to Mayu and Vaisravana." The blue eyed raven said as he jumped out of the window. "See you later!"

With that, he left the brunette with silence as her only companion.

"…Weird." Hiyori couldn't help but say before opening the bags. When she saw what was inside, she screamed.

"KOFUKU!"

* * *

"What is that…?" Vaisravana asked.

"It's not a bomb." Yato answered.

"I asked specifically about what you are offering to me."

"It's a plastic bag." The taller of the two glared angrily at him while Yato still stood defiantly against her.

The shinki watched two whole scene with great awe. It was always a wonder to them on how someone like Yato could stand to look at their Master without flinching under her frightening gaze.

"What is in the bag?" The atmosphere was growing tense.

"You'll find out when you open it yourself."

"I will not accept such without knowing what is inside."

"And you will find out when you open it yourself."

"Viina-san," Kazuma spoke up, sweatdropping at the intensity of their conversation. "I do not sense any danger coming from the interior of the plastic bag so it is safe to accept it and I'm sure Yato-san wouldn't put anything destructive in it."

"Thank you, Kazuma." Yato said gratefully with a bright smile before wiping it off and staring at Vaisravana with his most annoying look of defiance. "Your lead shinki has spoken."

Without another word, the Combat god took the plastic bag and walked away.

"….Yato-san…" The god turned to look at Kazuma. "What exactly was in that bag?"

"Oh you know, something girls like." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I got it from my job yesterday and I had no use for it now so I might as well give it away to someone who could use it."

"What _did_ you do yesterday?" Kazuma raised a brow at the reddening face of his benefactor.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Yato coughed, looking away. "Just tell me if it doesn't fit her then I'll ask if I could get a bigger size."

"What – "

"See yah~" Without further ado, Yato teleported away.

The lead shinki could only push his glasses up in exasperation before walking off to the direction his Master headed to.

"Viina-san?"

"Oh my gosh, Ane-sama this is so beautiful!" The voice of Aiha echoed through the halls.

"This dress matches your eyes perfectly!" Tsuguha admired.

"This looks nice in your hair, Ane-sama!" Kinuha commented. "You should try them on now!"

Kazuma knocked on the door leading to his Master's room. "Is it alright for me to come in – "

"NOO!"

"You can bother Ane-sama about the meetings later! She has to try on these clothes first!"

"They were designed by the Utsukushii Corporation after all! You wouldn't understand, Kazuma-san."

He didn't stay long enough to hear their squeals because he walked off to the library and was to immersed in wondering what weird job Yato got this time.

* * *

Mayu almost squeezed the light out of him earlier because of clothes.

Yato couldn't understand why but apparently, receiving clothes designed by the Utsukushii Corporation made people happy.

Oh well, it's probably something he's not meant to understand.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**OMAKE **

"Yato-chan~ Come here!" Kofuku waved at him cheerily. "Let's read this together~"

"Eh?" Yato sat down beside his fellow god and bent towards her. "Whatcha reading this time?"

"Utsukushii's magazine!" The pinkette chirped excitedly. "This edition's thicker than usual because they got a really special model some time ago."

"Oh, really?" Yato paled a little but his companion seemingly took no notice of it.

"Yup and she's super pretty~" Kofuku showed him the first page which made him feel like he was going to break into a million pieces soon. "She's called, '_Yato, the goddess'._ I wonder why."

"Eh, heh…." He didn't notice but the pink haired woman's smile started to look less innocent. "Well, I'll read the magazine with you later since I've got another job to do and…. and….."

"OH no, you'll be reading this with me right now." Kofuku said as she gripped his right shoulder, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to escape. "And I invited Hiyori-chan, Daikoku-kun and Yukine-kun to read with us too!"

"Ah…"

"And even Mayu-chan and Tenjin-san! He'll even bring some of his shinki because they bought this edition just this morning! I told them not to read it until they come here!"

'_Someone please help me…..'_ He thought to himself when he saw the doors open with a group of curious people. '_PLEEASE!'__  
_

* * *

"Doesn't this person look familiar to you?" Kinuha asked.

"I think we've seen her before..." The other shinki mumbled in agreement.

"What are you all looking at?" Kazuma, who just happened to pass by, asked curiously.

"One of our favorite fashion magazines released this month's edition and the main model looks really familiar." One of the younger shinki explained as she gave the opened magazine to the lead shinki. "Do you know who she is?"

When the brunette caught sight of the person, he turned very pink.

"Did Viina-san see this already?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." Aiha answered. "She just saw this a few moments ago and then told us that she was visiting Kofuku-san."

Without another word, Kazuma followed as well.

* * *

**AN**: On another note, the company printed out his cellphone number on the last page but for some reason, none of the printers remember why there's a blank page at the end of each edition.

They also don't remember who this 'Yato-chan' is but they kept her pictures anyway. Akane Mutsuhito didn't want them to scrap it.

The next job has something to do with….. strays.

And the teasing of poor Yato will also continue to the next chapters.


End file.
